HelloBaby extra: Shura MABUK!
by Ketrin'Shirouki
Summary: Oh, Shura! kau ini senior diantara goldies! kok malah ngasih contoh buruk ke OC author! itupun kau sendiri hampir kelewatan!


**HelloBabyExtra:Shura Mabuk?!**

**Shura jangan hajar saya ya! Hahahaha.. saya dapat ide dari seorang reader namanya Kirana-chan! Tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil Kiera-chan! Benar-benar ide yang amat bagus!**

**Shura: Owh, tinggal nebas dia aja! #nyiapin excalibur**

**Henna: Tidak selama aku disini! #haja Shura sampai K.O**

**Kiera: Ternyata seorang Henna memang nyeremin #sembunyi dibalik Ketrin.**

**Ketrin: *sweatdrop akut* uda deh.. malu diliatin Ryuho nanti..**

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya at all.

Warning: fic abal, gakmasuk akal, OOC, Rate T+(for safe!)

Don't like? Well, you don't need to read it anyway.

Enjoy

.

.

* * *

Pesta tahun baru terakhir kali diadakan bersama kru HB, tapi itu bukan berarti hanya satu pesta. Setelah pesta HB selesai, mereka kembali berpesta. Mereka menyewa restoran untuk satu malam dan juga mengundang yang lainnya.

Tetapi bilanglah pesta meriah itu tak berlangsung dengan baik. Para goldies abal dan mungkin beberapa yang alim agak terlalu meriah di pesta ini sehingga menimbulkan kerusakan setempat. Untung bagi mereka masih ada Mitsuki dengan Olympia corporation dan Henna dengan Diamond company jadi kerusakan dapat ditanggung.

Lho? Henna? Diamond company? Ooh, itu akan ditampilkan setelah program Hello Baby saints berakhir. Nah, mari kita lanjut.

_Keesokan setelah pesta tahun baru..._

Shura si kambing(?), eh maksudnya si saint capricorn baru bangkit dari dunia mimpi nyenyaknya. Bisa dirasakannya kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit dan pandangannya masih berkunang-kunang.

"Aduh, pesta semalam memang meriah. Cuman kok seginian ya?" gumamnya. "Buset, aku gak ganti baju juga nih. Mana aku juga bau lagi!"

Si saint bersurai hijau itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan suara shower mulai terdengar dari ruangan itu. Juga jangan lupa suara fals nyanyian Shura juga ikut terdengar.

* * *

Sementara itu dibawah, semuanya sudah bangun. Serta dengan beberapa orang yang mereka undang berpesta juga menginap di mansion mereka.

"Aku tak mau tahu, hapus foto itu Ryuho!"jerit Kiera.

Ryuho(tau siapa kan?) terbahak-bahak melihat pacarnya yang satu ini. Ryuho hanya memegang sebuah kamera.. dengan foto Kiera sedang jingkrak-jingkrak dengan Kanon di dancefloor.

"Iih, kan sayang banget. Mending di post ke facebook." Ryuho tambah usil. Kiera makin kesal dan meminjam palu Henna.

"RYUHO NO BAKAA!" Kiera mengayunkan palu itu dengan mudahnya, padahal dia sendiri nggak saint sih. =_="

Ryuho dengan mudahnya menghindari ayunan maut itu. "Okey, aku kasih. Tapi ada syarat lho. Coba tutup mata kamu." Kiera menutup matanya. "-smoooch!-" dan Ryuho mengecupnya dengan sempurna.

Henna dan Mitsuki geli menengok pemandangan itu. "Hoi, kalo mau pacaran duaan aja sana. Apa engga malu kami liatin?" ujar Mitsuki.

"Engga kok." Jawan Ryuho enteng, sedangkan Kiera hampir mau pingsan karena kesenangan#dihajar Kiera.

"Henna udah balik ceria nih? Gak ingat sama semalam?" tanya Aldebaran.

Alde mendapat tatapan yang mengatakan –Kami-Bakal-Ngulitin-Elo- dari semuanya (termasuk Shaka dan Camus). Henna terdiam, wajahnya lebih merah dari tomat dan dia langsung membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

"Ah, Ohayou!" sapa seseorang dari atas, lebih tepatnya Shura.

Hening menyelimuti, gak ada yang berani berkomentar. Bahkan Kiera yang tadinya mau pingsan malah gak jadi.

"Lha? Kok pada enggak jawab sih? Eh, Herald-chan manaan?" tanya Shura, sambil mengambil sekotak susu dari kulkas.

Mau tak mau, seseorang harus bicara. "Herald lagi diajak ortuku jalan-jalan, Shur." Jawab Ketrin. Semuanya ikut mengangguk canggung, kecuali Henna sendiri yang pipinya sudah super merah.

Shura menatap semuanya dengan heran sambil meneguk susunya. "Eh, Henna? Kenapa kau?"

Yang dipanggil malah kelabakan dan jatuh. Shura kaget dan langsung membantunya. Tapi itu malah membuat hal makin parah.

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku, Shura-san!" jerit Henna, lalu dia berlari keluar.

"Dia kena-" belum selesai kalimat Shura, ternyata yang lain sudah ikutan keluar. _'Mereka kenapa sih? Gue baru mandi kok. Mana mungkin bau.'_ Batinnya.

Karena gak mau tahu, dia hanya melanjutkan aktivitas awalnya. Sarapan.

* * *

Setelah sarapan, Shura berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Kebetulan Teru, Wina dan Aphro sedang berbicara. Berhubung karena pendengaran Shura tajam, dia menangkap kalimat 'Shura ngeri juga' dan 'Kasian deh, Henna-chan.'

"Kalian ngapain bicarain aku?"

Ketiganya membalikkan kepala mereka untuk melihat Shura berkacak pinggang. "E.. Elo dengar percakapan kami, Shur?" tanya Aphro.

"Nggak semuanya. Omong-omong, kalian kenapa sih? Kok jauh dari aku? Henna juga yang paling aneh, sampai segitu parah blush nengok aku?" Shura ikut duduk disamping Teru.

"Hhh.. percayalah, kau gak mau tahu." Ujar Teru.

"Eh, kok malah gak mau tau? Malahan aku harus tahu. Ini ada hubungan sama pesta semalam ya?" tanya Shura, sekaligus mendesak.

Akhirnya Wina mengangguk, meski gak rela. "Kami jelasin tapi lo janji harus percaya sama tiap huruf yang aku ucapkan."

Shura mengangguk mantap, dan mulailah Aphro menceritakan kembali. "Semalam kakek Mitsuki ada bawa sake. Karena kau kira itu air putih, kau meminum satu gelas besar penuh sake. Alhasil kau mabuk dan makin meminum alkohol lain." Shura jadi agak nyesal mengangguk tadinya.

"Yang lain sih juga minum, cuman hanya gelas kecil, gak seperti kau yang pakai gelas besar. Jadi hanya kau yang mabuk berat. Juga mengingat kau setengah telanjang sampai pesta itu berakhir." Ujar Wina

Shura melebarkan matanya dengan sempurna. Siapa yang gak terkejut kalau dia sampai begituan. Shura saja sudah super malu kalau pesta itu hanya dihadiri oleh para cowok. Hanya para cowok lho. Tapi di pesta ini, author dan OC semua adalah cewek juga dua orang readers. Menyedihkan bukan?

"Jadi itu aja? Tapi kenapa hanya Henna aja yang bereaksi seperti itu? Kau dan cewek lainnya biasa-biasa aja tadi." Shura agak gak ngerti.

Teru menghela nafas. _'Aku akan sangat menyesali ini.'_ Batinnya. "Semalam, kau memang seperti itu. Kau menghampiri para cewek dan bilanglah kau menari kotor didekat mereka. Termasuk Wina sendiri dan Mitsuki untung selamat karena dia kebetulan keluar."

Shura seketika terjatuh. "APPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"Ryuho hampir menghajarmu karena mendekati Kiera-chan, tapi untunglah Henna langsung menahan Ryuho. Ryuho gak jadi marah karena mengingat kondisimu." Jelas Teru.

"Tapi aku masih gak ngerti, kenapa dengan Henna!" seru Shura, hampir bikin ketiganya pekak akut.

"Haah.. Henna langsung terjun dan menarik Kiera menjauh darimu. Tapi kau malah menarik Henna dan err..." Teru gak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Takut Shura bakal dipermalukan. Tapi karena si surai hijau mendesak, "Kau malah menindihnya, dan err.. aduh nanti sama reader gak enak. Ini kubisikin. _–psst-psst-sstt-ppssst-"_

Shura yang kebetulan masih minum susu akhirnya menyemburkannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Aphro dan Wina langsung turun tangan untuk menepuk punggung Shura yang kini terbatuk-batuk.

Shura langsung memandang wajah mereka bertiga, dengan muka yang memerah lebih hebat dari tomat. "A-Aku beneran seperti itu?!" Ketiganya mengangguk pasrah.

Shura memandang tangannya. _'Astaga! apa yang tanganku lakukan ke Henna selama aku mabuk?!'_ Shura membatin ke tangannya(emang bisa?)

"Untunglah Shaka tertidur karena kebanyakan meditasi jadi dia sebenarnya gak tau apa yang terjadi." Sahut Wina.

"Tapi dia kok ikutan keluar?" tanya Shura.

"Karena dia ikut-ikutan."

Kriik-Kriik-Kriik...

"O-Oke kalau gitu.. kayaknya aku uda keterlaluan deh sama Henna. Apalagi dia masih 12 tahun pula." Shura menunduk malu.

"Bukan keterlaluan, tapi kurang ajar." Sahut Teru.

"Gak tau diri, gak tau malu." Wina ikutan nimbrung.

"Mungkin elo punya gen kambing bandot(?)" Aphro gak mau kalah.

"Oke! Oke, aku ngerti! Tapi kayaknya aku ga perlu berhadapan sama dia sekarang. Aku malu." Sahut Shura.

"Jangan! Lo itu uda keterlaluan ya harus minta maaf tau!" seru Aphro.

"Kan yang bagian megang dia itu karna kecelakaan! Ups, ga sengaja kasih spoiler ke readers nih." Shura menutup mulutnya. (Readers: Shura! Lo apain si Henna?!)

"Hanya itu aja? Astaga Shura, kau bahkan mengatakan kalimat 'k****m' dan '****o' didepannya! Pas tepat kau menindihnya! Dan mengingat dia masih polos, aku yakin dia sudah menelusurinya di google dan dia pasti sudah melihat apa itu!" bentak Teru, dia juga agak blush.

"Dan juga kau mengajaknya main." Sahut Aprho tanpa dosa sama sekali.

"Huss! Malu dibaca readers! Tapi kau langsung pingsan setelah bilang itu dan pesta kembali normal kok." hardik Wina.

"Haaah!? Gue minta maaf sekarang!" Shura langsung melesat ke kamar Henna.

Sesampai di kamar Henna, Shura melihat pintunya terbuka dan juga kedengaran isakan pelan. _'Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Aku janji gak ngulangin kesalahan bodoh itu.'_ Batinnya.

"Henn? Lo disini?" tanya Shura.

"Shu.. Shura-san?! Ke-Keluar! Kumohon!" bentak Henna.

"Eeeh! Kagak! Suwer aku aja baru tahu! Tadi Wina, Teru dan Aphro yang ceritain semua. Serius deh Henn, aku minta maaf sebesarnya! Aku maaf uda me-piiiiiip- kau dan bilang –piiiiiiip- dan –piiiiiiip- sama elo! Plis maafin! Dan sekalian jangan ngasi tau Shaka, aku mau hidup!" Shura berlutut seketika (Wow hebat!)

"Dan juga Shura-san hampir –piiiiiiip- aku." Henna mengelap air matanya.

'_Bagian itu gak usa bilang tauk! T^T'_ batin Shura. "Pokoknya gue minta maaf deh!" Shura masih berlutut.

Henna langsung senyum sumringah. "Tentu aku maafin! Lagian Shura-san kan mabuk!"

Shura ikutan tersenyum. Akhirnya mereka kembali seperti biasa, dan juga mereka saling tukar cerita tentang semalam. Meski Shura agak gak rela mendengar hal lainnya.

**Done!**

* * *

Omake:

Kiki kebetulan lagi mau main sama lainnya gak sengaja melihat handycam tergeletak, lebih tepatnya sedang dicharger.

"Punya siapa ya? Eh, ada video dari semalam ya?" gumam kiki lalu dia menontonnya. Setelah mempelajari beberapa "kata", dia menemui Shion yang sedang dengan Aiolos, Shaka, Saga dan Camus.

Saga sedang membaca koran sambil menikmati kopinya, Shaka meminum teh, Shion memakan cake, Aiolos dan Camus sedang menata beberapa cangkir porselen.

"Hai kiki. Mau teh?" Kiki mengangguk dan Camus menuangkan secangkir teh ke cangkir porselen.

"Ano, Shion-sensei, Minna. Bolehkan aku nanya?" tanya Kiki penuh harap.

"Ya boleh dong. Mau nanya apa?" Aiolos tersenyum ramah sambil memotong kue untuk Kiki. Shaka mengangguk dan menyeruput tehnya.

(MAAF BANGET. PERTANYAAN KIKI INI MEMILIKI RATING T-M. Terinspirasi dari fic milik author :Itfal. Juga kalimatnya agak disensor.)

"D*ld*, k*nd*m, dan s** itu apa sih?"

Shaka dengan shocknya menyemburkan teh didalam mulutnya, Aiolos ikutan shock dan tak sengaja menghancurkan piring kue malang itu. Camus jatuh ala gag comic, Saga tak sengaja merobek korannya, Shion jawdrop dengan mulusnya.

"Astaga dalam nama Athena-sama!" Shion panik .

"Aku tadi nonton rekaman pesta semalam." Ujarnya polos.

Sebelum Shaka mendengar, telinganya sudah ditutup oleh Saga. "Ehm, apakah itu kalimat yang dibilang oleh Shura saat dia.. ehm.. nimpa Henna?"

Kiki mengangguk. Semuanya menghela nafas, kecuali Shaka yang terlihat bingung. "Err, kayaknya kau lebih baik tahu nanti saja oke? Nanti sensei kasih tau dan sensei memohon, jaga kalimat itu agar menjadi rahasia diantara kita saja. jangan beritahu ke teman-temanmu lainnya juga ke saint lainnya." jelas Shion.

"Okey sensei, aku mengerti. Aku main sama Yakub dulu ya!" Kiki langsung pergi berteleportasi.

"Ya tuhan, dunia sudah gila." Lirih Aiolos stress.

**END!**

_Dasar author gak mutu! Sorry deh kalau gitu ya.. oh ya, makasih buat:_

**Kiera-chan: makasih ya! Karena kiera-chan, aku bisa nampilin fic aneh(?) ini. Pasti kalau author lain yang bikin bakal lucu, ini mah gak ada lucu, pervert juga. Sorry ya. Anyway makasih banyak ya Kiera-chan! Dan semoga kau makin TOP sama Ryuho*lirik" Ryuho***

**Rudy-kun: WOI! ELO NONTON PORNO SAMA ZACK KAWANNYA SI TERU YA SAMPE NGASIH IDE GINIAN?! Dasar gilak! Tapi thanks ya, setidaknya aku gak bingung-bingung seey..**

_Semoga author ini dimaafkan atas fic abalnya. Apalagi kita ada yang bawah umur.(aku juga masuk sih..)_

_Yah, jaa!_


End file.
